memefandomcom-20200213-history
QuackityHQ Raids
QuackityHQ is a Youtuber who got his start by making Toontown videos, then became more of a gameplay channel. However, he is most known for his raids. There have been a few before the ones recorded here, but the ones we have are glorious! The Roblox Forums Raids Back in the day of Roblox, when the forums were still there, the admins for the forums for ATR (all things roblox) were very strict, and you would get warned, banned or even have your account deleted. These two raids have shaped what Quackity is today. Quackity told the forums that this should not happen and they deleted his account to silence him. He then orchestrated a series of raids with him using alternate accounts to try and bypass the bans and IP bans, trying to negotiate with the roblox admins who were watching the stream and simply getting everyone to spam the forums with "Unban Quackityishot". This resulted in roblox deleting shrines that people had made for him and adding a THIRTEEN YEAR FILTER for accounts, which Roblox wasn't even that old by then. They then just took the forums down several months later in fear of another raid to get Quackity unbanned. But before then, there was another great raid, this time not on Roblox, but on Habbo. The First Great Habbo Raid of 2017 On June the 16th of 2017, Quackity decided to do a livestream where he would play some IMVU, it was complete shit for everyone. Quackity decided to do a raid, but not on Roblox for fear of becoming a Roblox channel. He decided to raid Habbo Hotel instead. They decided to go in the game as Nick Crompton (Flat-top fade, normal t-shirt, gold and diamond necklace (so he had a popping collar), pants and sandals). 1200 people swarmed the hotel until they removed the ability to sign up to the website in an attempt to stop the raid. They then decided to migrate to MovieStarPlanet (A.K.A habbo for literal babies). That did not go well at all as it got boring pretty quickly. Shortly afterwards they moved to Toontown Rewritten. However, considering that there are no human characters in the game (before you say anything, the cogs are robots), they came to the decision of raiding as fat pigs called Big Nutty (emphasis on nut). The raids, while not having a real purpose other than to cause a general nusaince, were a success. However, there was still more to come. The Second Great Habbo Raid of 2017 On September the 10th of the same year, Quackity decided to Habbo again, this time with the same username (barring the number at the end), A few ideas were thrown around, some of them being Hitler, but they eventually settled on JIMMYNEUTRON. Quackity's username was JIMMYNEUTRON657. They all decided to make their avatars VSauce Michael. They began their raid in the Hall of Habbo. The room was filled in mere seconds, which wasn't surprising considering that 2691 people were watching the stream. They filled every public room within minutes. Soon after, they sent #FREEJIMMYNEUTRON into orbit when Habbo disabled the creation of accounts. When they refused to enable account creation, they raided the Habbo subreddit without direct orders from Quackity to do so. Overall, the raid was a complete success. The next raid, however, would be even bigger and better than before. The Great Mike Wazowski Invasion of 2018 On December the 15th of 2017, Quackity played Club Penguin Island with his friends Owen and Aksel. During a portion of the video where Quackity and his friends were dressed as Mike Wazowski and ran around the dance floor in-game, Aksel suggested that Quackity do a raid of the game. "Dude, if you raid this game, imagine a game full of Mike Wazowskis" he said. A like goal was set and reached, and about a month later. Right before the raid started, however, Club Penguin disabled membership free trials, which were the only things that allowed some of the people participating in the raid to access the Mike Wazowski costume, which they would be using to do the raid. Disney thought that they had ruined Quackity's plans, however it only gave the raid a purpose. To bring back free trials. To compensate for the lack of a free membership, the non-member penguins became green, so as to let them blend in with the Mike Wazowskis. Once the official raid began, there were already people trying to fill up the servers. Whenever someone would get on a relatively empty server, the server would fill up within seconds. After about a few minutes, all the servers were full. They then created a chant, that being "Quack my sack/zack and bring free trials back". A mere 20 minutes into the raid, the servers were already breaking. Considering that there was a total of 8644 people tryng to get into the game all at once, the dinky little servers that Disney bought from craigslist couldn't handle it. It took a long time to get in the game, and Quackity would know from experience. However, this wasn't enough for people to stop raiding. Not even the banning of several users could stop them. Overall, the raid was a success. Three Hashtags, #BringBackFreeTrials, #BRINGBACKTHESERVERS and #MickeyWillNotDivideUs, along with a reaction picture, were launched on twitter. All of which recieved partial success. The best of the best were yet to come, and the next one would take place on old digs. The Bob Ross Invasion of 2018 After a like goal of 40000 people was reached, Quackity announced one final Habbo raid on March the 18th of 2018. On the day of the raid, however, Habbo was prepared, and they IP banned Quackity from entering the game 30 minutes before the raid began. After bypassing this, he got into the game and instructed his 9540 viewers to dress up as Bob Ross to commemorate Pool's Closed. Once the orders were given, it only took a few seconds for all the public rooms to be full, The queue for one of these rooms was over 400 people. Once he found this out, he got a warning from the admins. He was then kicked from the theatre, which was a public room. Quackity then decided to get everyone to make their own rooms with the Twitch link as the name. Soon there were several rooms with the Twitch link and most of them were full. Habbo then disabled logging in, and #BOYCOTTHABBO was launched into orbit. The difference with this hashtag was that it actually got to trending in the US. The raid got so big that people were making rooms to hide from the raid. Once Quackity took notice of this, they were not safe anymore. Eventually, habbo gave back the right to have people sign up to the game. Shortly after the breaking of a fan site. The raid drew to a close. The next raid, however was long awaited and much bigger than this one. The Pissening A like goal of 100,000 likes was set for a second club penguin raid. It was so high because Quackity was hesitant on doing a raid in the first place. A month later on September 1st of 2018, the raid began. The instructions were to dress up as piss penguins, to demand clothes to poor penguins. It went so well that people were raiding before the livestream even began. There was a grand total of 27613 people watching the livestream and trying to get into the game, but the servers could not handle it. The demands for the raid were clear, give clothes to penguins who did not have memberships. The servers were already mostly full when Quackity got in. After a while the servers broke. Club Penguin also censored the word pants, However, Disney went as far to censor piss, but not biss. #BISSONMICKEY was launched and it got ranked #2 on trending. It got to the point where NetNobody (A.k.a SkyDoesMinecraft) and Killer Keemstar himself got in on the hashtag. Disney then pulled a thanos and mass banned several people, but not before removing chat from the game momentarily. The raiders pushed on however, and the raid was successful as they broke the server counter. They may not have gotten what they desired, but they will keep fighting for the right to not have to pay to wear pants on CPI. However, the next raid was one of the biggest raids in history (Larger than Keemstar's Catholic Livestream raid on September 14, 2016) The Pissening 2: The Animal Jam Terrorism On a fine day on September 23, 2018, Quackity and his friends, aksually and WildSpartanz explored the worst of National Geographic's social education game, Animal Jam. Many people in Quackity's videos commented to raid AJ. Quackity was nice enough to host a raid - if his AJ gameplay and rant video hits a like goal of 300K likes. Throughout the months, the video gained views, however, it only reached under half the like goal. Fans were unahppy to see the like goal was not reached, so they demanded to raid to happen. Due to popular demand, Quackity decided to raid AJ - December 22nd, 2018 - the same day Roblox's Jailbreak's winter update came and the release of a Keemstar inspired skin, Grimbles, in Fortnite. Days later, the official instructions arrived. Just like the last raid, Quackity's fans had to dress up as piss penguins to commemorate the shutdown of CPI. Their goal was to prove that expensive children's games such as AJ were not allowed in the current time. Before the raid began, AJ fans were worried that once Quackity raids the game, AJ will shutdown. The AJ subreddit closed to prevent it from being raided also. Just like the last raid also, the whole game was filled with piss penguins before the raid started, and unlike the last raid, people were starting hastags on Twitter such as #AnimalJamRaid, and #BissOnWildWorks. More information will be coming soon to this article. A Possible Wizard101 Raid At the end of Quackity's Animal Jam raid announcement, he teased a white silhouette of a character from Wizard101. This was confimed by r/u/Rydoge on the r/Wizard101 Reddit. He stated: "QuackityHQ teased a Wizard101 raid at the end of his animal jam video". It is unsure if Quackity is going to raid Wizard101, but when it does, this article will be updated. Sources: https://www.reddit.com/r/Wizard101/comments/a5qn8k/quackityhq_teased_a_wizard101_raid_at_the_end_of/ Category:ROBLOX Category:Powerful Characters Category:Suck my dick Category:Rare memes